


might as well give in

by brunetteandblond



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: “David.”“What?”Patrick glared at him. “Stop giving me that look.”“What look?” David’s mouth twitched slightly, his lips curling into a slight smile.“The ‘I want to jump your bones’ look.”





	might as well give in

“David.”

_ " _ _What?" _

Patrick glared at him. “Stop giving me that look.” 

“What look?” David’s mouth twitched slightly, his lips curling into a slight smile. 

“The ‘I want to jump your bones’ look." 

A soft chuckle flooded out of David’s mouth; a sound he reserved for Patrick only. He slowly trotted over to this fiancé, unable to be unassuming at all. 

“Well, what if I  _do _ want to jump your bones?” 

Patrick gulped. “It would be irresponsible for one thing. This is our store. If it isn’t open, we don’t get any money.” 

David put his hands around Patrick’s neck, ignoring what he had just said. He could feel Patrick’s tense muscles and sighed. 

“Do we _have_ to be responsible adults today?” 

Patrick snorted. “What else are we supposed to be? Horny teenagers?” 

David grimaced and groaned, “That sounds like my sister and Ted. Sexual monsters.” 

“Still not over the sink, huh?” 

“Um, never. But _we_ can always break our new one...” 

Patrick tried to ignore David’s wiggling eyebrow. He looked down and began to pick at his fiancé’s black sweater. 

“But then we’d have to talk to Ronnie...”

“I’ll  talk to her, okay?” 

Patrick’s eyes widened. “_You_ would do that?” 

“If that meant getting your pants off, fuck yeah.” 

“How romantic of you to say.”

David rolled his eyes. “I think as engaged people, we have the right to enjoy spontaneous sex.” 

Patrick almost laughed at that, but he wouldn’t give David the satisfaction. 

“I think our bank accounts would disagree. And so would our parents. And the town. And—"

David interrupted him with a kiss. A passionate one. A kiss, Patrick would embarrassingly declare, that movies couldn’t recreate even if they tried. He said things like that. Only to make David blush and cringe a little. 

It got heated. A little more quickly than even David had expected. Until finally, Patrick pushed him away. 

David watched as his fiancé stared at him, wondering just what he was going to do. Startling him, Patrick wordlessly turned around and headed for the door. Instead of walking out, like David had almost expected, Patrick locked it and turned around their open sign. 

David smirked. The sink wouldn’t last longer than a minute. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Schitt’s Creek fanfic, yay! I love these two with my whole heart. Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
